How to Save a Life
by KeikoAyakaChan
Summary: Hayner's had a tough life. Can Seifer save Hayner from himself or will Hayner fall victim to his own self-hatred? Seiner, abuse, drugs, death. Oneshot.


**A/N: So, this has to be one of the most depressing things I've ever written. I'll warn you before hand, this deals with abuse, drugs and character death. If you don't like any of these, I don't suggest reading. This is also BL/yaoi/shonen-ai (boyxboy) so, if you do not like, do not read.  
On another note, I made this to counteract my other one-shot, Just An Ordinary Day. If you want not-sad, go read that one. **

**Rating: T (language, death, abuse & drugs)**

**  
This is also a songfic. If you don't know, the song is "How to Save a Life" by The Fray.**

**

* * *

****Step one, you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**

"Hayner," You say. "We need to talk."

He looks at you, puzzled, but comes over anyway. You gesture for him to sit down on the chair across from you. He takes his seat and stares at you, waiting for you to speak.

**He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through**

You watch as he smiles slightly, folding his hands in his lap. You stare at him, searching for the right words to say. You know you aren't the best one to do this but, you're the only one he has. The room becomes uncomfortable and you stand, still gazing into his eyes as he watches you.

**Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came**

He watches as you pull off your beanie and run a hand through your silk locks. He gets up and watches you, warily. You walk slightly toward the window on your right as he walks slightly towards the left. The two of you watch one another. Finally, you muster up the courage to speak.

"Hayner, you have to let me help you. If this continues... You'll just end up dead in the end."

His eyes narrow and he speaks, words laced with vemon, "I don't _need _your help, Almasy."

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

**Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence**

"Hayner, shut up and listen." You say sternly. He shuts his mouth. "We may not be friends exactly," He snorts. "But I do know this. I _care _about you. And I will **not** let you throw your life away."

All the while you talk; you see his face contorting in anger. Finally he bursts.

"Would you shut the fuck up?! You don't know me! You don't know the first thing about me! You have no fucking **clue** what I go through day after day!" You slap him square across the face, effectively shutting him up. When he tries to run, you grab his arms and then push him against the wall, pinning his arms above his head. The two of you struggle for a couple minutes before he gives up and submits to you.

"I know more about you then you know. I know that no matter how many times you get Sea Salt ice cream, you're favorite flavor is still cookie dough. I know that you only go skating when you're really upset about something and you want to forget it and I **know** you secretly love the feel of cotton balls on your face! I know all that, Hayner! I know you! Sure, I may not know what you're going through. My parents are still together, my father has never hit me once in my life, my friends have never ditched me..." You pause, catching your breath before you continue, "But I want to help you. You're an important person to me. No. More. Drugs." You enunciate each word, wanting him to know you mean business.

Hayner pants, still slightly out of breath from battling with you. He finally speaks.

"Seifer... I can't. My life is just so... fucked up. My dad fucking beats the hell outta me... My mom's a stupid slut who left my dad for some rich jackass... I needed the drugs after all that. And then Roxas, Pence and Olette just left me as soon as they found out about the drugs. They told me to call them when I cleaned up... But they have no clue what's going on. Roxas is too busy fucking his boyfriend to notice and 'Lette and Pence are too caught up in each other to care!" He stops, lowering his head. "Seifer... how the hell do you expect me to comeback after all this... I royally fucked myself..." He begins to cry.

**Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you**

You watch as he breaks down right in front of you, silent sobs wracking his body. You release his arms and wrap your own arms around his torso.

"You've been so distant... You ignored your friends, you're pretty much high every night..." You hold him tighter. "Tell your friends what's been going on. They'll understand the drug use better. They'll be there for you. Go to rehab. Eventually stop the drugs. I'll let the police know about your father. He'll be arrested and then you can come live with Roxas or Pence or me, if you'd like. You'll finish high school. Go to college. Live your life." Tears start to stream down your face as you feel the wet droplets on your shoulder. "Please... just don't let this get you. You're stronger than that. Please."

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

**As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice**

After a good while, you both eventually cease your tears and begin to talk again. At first Hayner looks calm but slowly you see the anger boil up once again.

"I wish it were that easy but it's not." He draws in a breath. "It's easy for you to lecture me on what I should do but if it were you in this situation, you would know that I'm not going to be able to do this." His voice gets louder. "I can't! Don't you get it! I'm fucked up, a mess, I shouldn't be alive anymore!"

You walk forward and grab his face, pressing your lips to his own. At first he is startled but after a few seconds, he relaxes into the kiss, pressing back slightly. When air becomes necessary, you finally pull away and gaze into his eyes.

"Hayner, I love you. I'm offering you a hand. I want to help you _because_ I love you. I know you're not going to make a decision right away but, I'll come back here tomorrow, to the mansion, and you give me an answer then." You turn and walk away, leaving a bewildered Hayner behind you.

**Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

As you drive off in your car, you ponder what may occur tomorrow. He's either going to accept your help and things will end happily ever after **or**... Or he'll continue down this road and eventually he'll turn up dead... You idly wonder if you should have stayed with him.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

When you arrive at the mansion the next morning, you find his body. Dead. Next to him you see a shot, some type drug inside. He'd overdosed. Next to that you see a single note. Addressed to you. You reluctantly open it, tears leaking out as you finish the letter. At this moment you really wish you knew **how to save a life**.

----------------------

_**Seifer,**_

_**I thought about everything you said to me. I imagined my life if I let you help. I imagined it if I declined. In the end, I only came up with this. I love you, Seifer Almasy. Nothing to do with what I was thinking about but, oh well. I love you. That's why I needed you to stay with me tonight. But you left. I don't blame you for leaving. I would have left as well. But the truth is, that sealed my fate. I needed you but I drove you away. I'm to blame. Please don't blame yourself. This is my choice. Just know, without you, I would have been dead much sooner.**_

_**Love, forever and always  
**__**"Chickenwuss"**_

**_

* * *

_**

So, I know this was probably very depressing but I hope you enjoyed it regardless. I'm not very good at being depressing... T_T  
I might be writing an alternative ending to this (a happier one) because I don't want to just leave it at this.

Anyway, please review! It keeps me writing day after day!

...

I need a beta... (not excellent at grammer D:)


End file.
